El Oso y la Doncella
by NekoPepa
Summary: La historia de como Natsu creó una leyenda. Espero que te diviertas con las aventuras y desventuras de Natsu y Lucy. Gracias, Oneshot.


**Pues aquí estoy una vez más con una historia más simple que las piedras, pero que a mi parecer divertida. Espero que disfrutéis. Los personajes de Mashima no me pertenecen, ojalá. NOTA: Se supone que este fic es como una especie de continuación al fic GaLe que escribí anteriormente, pero tampoco tiene mucho que ver, simplemente Natsu en una situación muy apropiada para malentendidos le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Y dicho esto lean a gusto.**

¿Qué querría decir Natsu con cerrar los ojos? ¿Es lo que me temo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo me sentiré después de esto? ¿Qué le diré? El corazón me late a mil por hora… ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

La maga celestial abrió un ojo lleno de curiosidad sobre qué estaría haciendo el Dragón Slayer durante tanto tiempo. Para la sorpresa de Lucy, Natsu estaba con un escarabajo de un tamaño muy inusual en la mano y éste lo miraba echando chispitas en los ojos.

—Mira lo que tenías en el hombro.

— ¡AHHH! —gritó Lucy—. ¡Aleja a ese bicho de mí!

La chica, muy alborotada, abrió por inercia una de las puertas que conectaba con el mundo celestial, saliendo tras de sí el espíritu al que Lucy teme con toda su alma, Acuario, que al ver la situación no pudo contenerse:

—NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME POR UNA CHORRADA ASÍ O TE AHOGARÉ.

Y diciendo esto, de su vasija salió tal cantidad de agua que arrastró a Lucy y a Natsu muy lejos.

Cuando la rubia cobró la conciencia notó que estaba encima de alguien y se encontraba tan bien… Era suave, calentito y ¿peludo? Alzó la vista y se encontraba encima de un oso que parecía muy entusiasmado con el hecho de que una chica guapa le haya caído del cielo, pero ésta no hizo otra cosa que correr y correr hasta que perdió de vista al oso "amoroso".

— ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? No soy mala persona… Y me esfuerzo en lo que puedo con los trabajos cuando voy con Na…

La chica repasó mentalmente lo que había pasado hasta ahora y deliberó que todas las cosas que le pasaban eran culpa de cierto individuo con el pelo rosa y dientes afilados comedor de fuego. Después de asegurarse de que el oso no estaba por los alrededores, se dispuso a volver a casa siguiendo la dirección de las estrellas. Cuando llevaba un rato caminando se acordó de que Natsu, como ella, había salido volando; se estaba preguntando que habría sido de él, aunque estaba segura que estuviese dónde estuviese seguro que estaba bien. "Al fin y el cabo, él es muy fuerte", pensó para sus adentros. Siguió caminado por un estrecho camino que separaba un bosque bastante profundo, cuando de repente sintió una presencia furtiva detrás de ella. La maga estelar iba a hacer uso de sus llaves cuando notó que no las tenía encima, y no había cogido el látigo cuando salió a por Levy hacía ya mil años para ella. La sombra la atrajo hacía sí, poniéndole la mano en la boca para que no pudiera gritar, cuando de repente una voz conocida le susurró:

—No grites, por fin he encontrado al escarabajo gigante.

Era Natsu.

Lucy, tras analizar la situación, que le diera el mayor susto de su vida y cuando por fin el Dragón Slayer volvió a coger su tan ansiado escarabajo, no podía estar más enfadada.

— ¡Mira, Lucy, qué grande es! —exclamó muy entusiasmado

—Aleja eso de mí.

— ¿Eh? ¡Qué dices! Mira, Lucy, le he puesto Gajeel, es igualito a él.

—Pfff… es verdad… ¡Ese no es el caso, no me líes!

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó muy confundido

—Pues…

Ciertamente, la chica rubia no podía decirle que pensaba que en realidad todo aquel lío se había montado porque ella creía que iba a hacer otra cosa cuando le dijo que cerrara los ojos, que estaba molesta porque no se había dado cuenta de nada y que siempre la tratara como una compañera le cansaba a veces. "Incluso Levy tiene más suerte que yo", pensó. La maga celestial se puso como un tomate y no creyó que esos pensamientos estuvieran revoloteando en su mente.

— ¿Lucy?

— ¿Eh? —Ésta reaccionó a la llamada de Natsu y recordó que este le había preguntado algo antes de sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. No podía decirle lo que sentía; conociendo cómo era Natsu, pensaba que la rechazaría, su relación con él cambiaría y no quería perderla—. Pues que he perdido mis llaves cuando hemos salido volando y no las encuentro por ninguna parte, y estoy muy preocupada.

—Entiendo, vamos a buscarlas juntos —propuso, agarrándola del brazo y echando a correr. De repente se paró en seco y preguntó—: ¿Pero dónde vamos?

— ¡Llevo diciendo un buen rato que pararas! Creo que se me cayeron cuando el oso empezó a perseguirme…

— ¿Te refieres a ese?

Y de repente y como de la nada apareció un oso monstruoso que parecía celoso, ya que la chica que "le habían regalado los dioses" había caído en manos de un tipejo raro con un escarabajo en la mano. El oso hizo ademán de coger a Lucy, pero Natsu se puso de por medio y comenzó a pelear con él. El animal no era un oso cualquiera y estaba a la par de fuerza bruta que Natsu, incluso puede que un poco más. La maga no supo qué hacer cuando vio que en el tocón de un árbol se encontraban sus preciadas llaves. Probablemente el oso las llevaba consigo para devolvérselas, entonces comprendió que el oso en ningún momento quería hacerle daño. Lucy se giró y vio cómo el mago le iba a dar el golpe de gracia al animal.

— ¡Natsu, para, no quiere hacerme daño!

El Dragon Slayer se paró en seco. El oso se levantó y se dirigió Lucy, la miró y esta le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, ahora estoy bien, puedes marcharte —dijo la chica, despidiéndose.

El solitario animal se alejó bastante satisfecho hacia la profundidad del bosque de donde salió. Natsu, incrédulo ante lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a Lucy.

—Haces unos amigos muy raros…

—Mira quién fue a hablar. Eh, espera, estás sangrando. El oso te ha dado un buen zarpazo…

— ¿Este rasguño? Esto no es nada para mí.

Lucy rasgó parte de su falda y cogió un par de hojas de un arbusto del cual conocía bien sus propiedades curativas, y vendó el brazo del chico. La chica rubia pensó que la verdad es que se lo había pasado en grande ese día; lo había pasado mal, se había reído, se había perdido, la habían encontrado y tenía que reconocer que le había gustado cómo Natsu la había protegido a toda costa. Se sentía feliz. Si no lo hubiera conocido, jamás hubiera vivido tantas aventuras y habría conocido a tantas personas diferentes. Probablemente, ni siquiera hubiera entrado en Fairy Tail. Por eso le gustaba estar con él, aunque no cambie la relación entre ellos, podría soportarlo ya que sólo con estar a su lado se sentía segura y feliz.

—Bueno, ya está, va siendo hora de que volvamos al gremio, que está amaneciendo —anunció la portadora de las llaves mientras caminaba.

—Lucy —la llamó Natsu con una sonrisa.

Ésta se giró y la besó. Fue un beso profundo y muy tierno. Concluido el beso el mago de fuego se retiró.

—Gracias —continuó el chico.

La chica estaba perpleja. ¿Desde cuándo él…?

—Natsu, yo… —dijo muy sonrojada

—¡NATSUUU! —gritó una voz desde el cielo

—¡Happy, estamos aquí! —respondió él

—¡Natsu, menos mal que estás bien! Todo el gremio anda buscándote.

— ¿En serio? Es que tuvimos unos problemillas y… Pero, vamos, volvamos al gremio, coge a Lucy que yo te sigo.

—Aye, sir.

Lucy estaba segura que aquel beso no sería ni el primero ni el último y que de momento debía dejarlo estar. Algún día reuniría el valor de devolverle aquello y mostrarle sus sentimientos.

—Gracias, Happy. Por cierto, Natsu, ¿y el escarabajo Gajeel?

—¡AAAHHHGGG!

Y así se formó la famosa leyenda del grito desgarrador del bosque.

**FIN**

**Un review bonito sólo te cuesta 3 minutos que menos ;_; Gracias por leer.**


End file.
